Astrid
by Hiccstridforever12345
Summary: One normal afternoon in the forge, Hiccup leaves for a meeting and Astrid discovers something very special in his little workshop out of the boredom. Hiccstrid, rated T.
1. Chapter 1

A little idea I wanted to put ito words. A little story of Hiccup and Astrid daily life. I love those moments. I love writing about this kind of things =) Hiccstrid, rated T.

ENJOY!

* * *

**_Astrid_**

"You should really go now before he gets angry" Astrid called from inside his backroom in the forge.

"Yeah, yeah, just give me a sec. I'm almost done here" Hiccup was in the outer side of the forge trying to finish a sword that he was asked to finish before sundown by Gobber but as usual his father came earlier to change his plans. Astrid was already making him company when Stoick came fuming in about some meeting in the Great Hall about another boring problem that was going on in the village's council, something about Hiccup needing to be there, Astrid didn't catch it well. But she knew Stoick was gonna be furious is Hiccup didn't show up in time.

Astrid spent the whole afternoon with him there, talking to him and laughing with him sometimes, she had trained hard that morning and wanted a free afternoon and was planning a little dinner time with her boyfriend, but plans changed. She enjoyed very much just _being there _with Hiccup and watch him work. First she sneaked up on him, almost making him drop the hammer in his foot, he laughed. Astrid took a deep look into the projects that were spreaders throughout his whole working table inside his backroom. She seemed very interested in how said projects were going to turn out. Asking questions and exploring his little engineer world.

Toothless was curled up outside the forge, he was enjoying some of the sunny afternoon he had left. He spent the whole day with Hiccup while he did his chores. That morning they got to have some time to fly. This time had been quite chilling and normal, except for Hiccup's meeting he had promptly this evening. Toothless was actually okay with it. At least this last month Hiccup's had a little free time to be with Toothless.

As he worked, Hiccup could do with a little distraction and he was glad that that distraction was Astrid at the moment. He really appreciate it when she was here, it felt less lonely, Gobber was an okay company when it came to having a entertained conversation but with Astrid, it was more welcoming and warm.

Hiccup was already tempering again the blade to heat it and quench it. When he finished sharpening it, he quickly put his shirt and armor back again and headed out, leaving Astrid inside. He stopped and turned to her. She smiled sadly at him, as if wishing him the best to give him patience in the meeting. Astrid gave him hope, something about her gaze made him feel like he could do anything when it came to the village and chiefing. It somehow made him feel confident about being a good future chief.

He walked towards her and gave her a kiss in her warm cheek.

"I would promise you some dinner tonight but I honestly can't tell when this thing is going to finish, so..."

"It's okay Hiccup, go do your thing" she leaned herself to give him a quick peck.

"I can promise you a dinner at my house tomorrow night though" he said as he walked backwards through the door. Toothless stood on his paws ready to follow his rider.

She watched them go with a smile in her face. Astrid loved when he acted as the true chief he really is but doesn't see it. She knew he was a great leader, greater and wiser that most of their age and some older. She was proud of what he's done. Not just for the dragons but also for the people.

Astrid now alone in the forge, with nothing to do with the rest of her afternoon, decided she wanted to keep it that way. Her legs guided her back again to Hiccup's workshop. There were tools and gadgets and all kind of stuff all over the place, she was afraid that if she touched anything it'd all fall over. It smelled like coal and storage and leather. Familiar. She found a small pot and opened it; she wasn't sure what the heck was _that, _it seemed like some sort of herb for something, maybe from trader Johan. She closed it again and kept on exploring the place.

Astrid started searching for that piece of parchment that had an interesting project that caught her eye earlier. It was laying there on top of the other papers on the table. As she approached, she almost bumps on an old maze that was near the table. That lanky idiot. He will get himself killed one day and she didn't want to be there to wipe the blood off his ass. She sighed and picked it up. Some cleaning and organizing would really do this place.

The project was some sort of feeding station or something with food, and the fish decorating the lower part of it made her believe that this project was completely for the dragons. The windmill and the water dam and been very helpful for the village, she was sure this one will be to the dragons. There were marked places for the feeding station along the little map of the village that was on the bottom of the parchment.

After the stables were built, the dragons could come here to Berk to have their babies in Snoggletog season. The village couldn't be happier that year. The hatchery was big enough for the breeds. Now on spring, the little babies were growing up on Berk and that was a good thing because they grew as passive and tamed dragons, and that was good for the peace between dragons and Vikings Hiccup had been working on for years, with the hatchlings growing with Vikings and in a friendly environment, things couldn't get better.

At least for the village.

Hiccup's hunger to learn more and explore the world grew by the day and Stoick wasn't making things easier for him. She wished she could do something.

While she was deep in thought her body guided her unwillingly to sit in his chair. Astrid was starting to get a little bored, some time had passed and she kept glancing at his works. They were so spread in the table you could barely see some wood. A small candle was lit on the corner and it illuminated dimly the tiny room. Astrid liked being here and being alone made it a bit more intimate, it was like being inside of Hiccup's head, somewhere she was allowed to go into; where he gutted all of his ideas and projects and future plans for everything. It also brought memories of certain times when they couldn't keep their hand off each other. He trusted her enough to go in there alone and she knew that. She'd never spend so much time in the forge before until she met Hiccup. Now she spent her time there more than usual, mostly making him company and being there with him because they really couldn't find any other time to be together now that he was full with work.

The forge had changed since, it was bigger and filled with more gadgets and tools to make saddles and wing slings for the dragons, and they still made weapons because Vikings, still being Vikings, needed something to go play with to say the least. Hiccup's workshop just grew tinnier through the years; with him being taller and his plans getting bigger, there was no room left. Maybe someday he'll update it.

She wasn't entirely sure if Hiccup really was into the projects or it was his father's orders. Even if they were, Hiccup was really getting into it and he seemed to be enjoying it. That was the part of Hiccup that she wanted to make him see. As much as he says he wants to go explore the world, his heart just seems to stay in Berk with his people. It's just the part of him that everyone can see as a good Chief. He loves Berk and he knows it. Berk loves him too, but he doesn't seem to fully understand how much everyone needs him. He's improved it in a whole other level; the work he's done proves that Hiccup's just perfect for the job. Somehow deep inside her, Astrid wants him to see it and become the incredible chief everyone knows he's going to be. She was so proud of him.

The young blonde turned her head to her right and saw a lot of tiny sketchbook on the wooden shelve. She reached for one of them and opened it front of her. Astrid saw that there were hardly forty pages in the small notebook, all used. Her eyebrows shot up at an incredible little sketch of Toothless on the side of a cliff. The funny thing about the drawing was that the dragon was trying to draw something himself with a stick. In the pages, old and ragged, there was nothing more than project ideas. Astrid had to admit that Hiccup had so much running in his head, all those notebooks and charts and parchments were really useful for him.

A loud thud startled her from outside, she dropped the little book on the table on accident and it fell from the table to the floor along with one large piece of parchment. She turned her head to the door and then realized that the sound was made by a dragon probably trying to get some fish from his master, and his complaints later.

Astrid shook her head and leaned down to pick up what she dropped. She put them on the table and sat back down. She tried to put the large sheets the way they were, after having a harsh lecture from Hiccup to not touch his things otherwise he'll forget where he left everything. She sat back in the chair as she tried to fix his things, she saw some markings on the table, now with its wooden part visible to her, she could see what was beneath the papers. She narrowed her eyes and moved closer to the markings which seemed words, or _one_ word.

She gasped slightly and her eyes widened when she say it.

_Astrid._

That single word was written in the wood. Just that. Her name alone. Nothing more. It was hardly legible; it seemed to been written with dedication. It's hard to write on a table.

_Astrid. _

Heat rose to her cheeks and chills through her body. Why would he write her name and nothing else? Well, they had been together for a long time now, she actually excused him. But none of those facts helped her from feeling a wave of affection for Hiccup. It thrilled her. She wondered when and why he's done it. And what exactly did she mean for him. She smiled and her heart swelled. She wondered if she meant the same to him he meant to her. Astrid rubbed her fingers to her wooden name, caressing the rough surface and bit her lower lip.

The blonde girl sighed and without realizing it, she let her head fall to her outstretched arms in the table and used them to pillow her head. She kept on thinking about Hiccup and was he has done and dozed off. The village had just turned dark and cool with the small breeze of the wind. Astrid fell asleep on top of the table as her hair swam across his works.

"So it's settled. Spitelout, you're going to help Hoark supervising the progression of the work on the feeding stations while Bucket and Mulch focus on the fish." Stoick's voice ringed in Hiccup's fainting hearing. He's been sitting on this chair for three hours and did nothing more than nod and listen and answer the questions of his father about the matter. They've been talking on and on about some of the village's projects, including Hiccup's newest.

He was almost drooling on his sleeve as he closed his eyes over and over. The voices were fading and blurry. Toothless got tired at one point and went outside to spend some time with the other dragons.

"What do you think Hiccup?" His father's voice told him. He immediately shot upright and stretched stealthily for his father not to notice. He did. Stoick gave him a very stern look and continued pretending he saw nothing.

"Oh yeah, yes, um, it sounds suitable" Hiccup told the council firmly to show them he was definitely listening. The Chief sighed loudly and glanced at his son before standing up and tuning to the rest of the Vikings.

"Okay so it's decided, we'll start tomorrow morning, and Hiccup here," he said glaring at his son, "will be there too to help you with the designs early in the morning" he finished. The chief's son swore under his breath and stood up with the rest of the council.

Everyone headed to the door of the Great Hall and out to their own families. Hiccup started walking too but then stopped when he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder.

"I don't want you to fall asleep in every single meeting anymore, Hiccup" his father told him irritated, "I know you don't like it but it's really important that you listen and judge"

"I'm sorry dad, it won't happen again" He repeated his promise. Hiccup sighed, he didn't feel like going to his house with his father, he actually wanted to take some free time, at least if it was at night in the forge. "I, uh, I have to finish some things in the forge," he pressed his lips tightly and nodded, "I'll see you tomorrow" and headed to the door.

"Oh, okay then, goodnight" his father said in the distance.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiccup stepped out of the Hall and walked down the boulder stairs to the forge in the cold air of the night. Toothless was nowhere to be seen, he assumed he was back at the house, already having a relaxing nap. He sighed loudly when he arrived and stretched his arms and back, then lit up a candle and started to his workshop, when he turned towards it he saw an already dim light inside, brightening the place. Hiccup frowned narrowing his eyes and approached slowly.

When he entered the room, he saw the golden hair of his girlfriend spread on top of his table; she was fast asleep. At first he was really confused. What was she doing in his room?

He leaned slightly and observed her. Her head was pressed to her left arm while the other was resting on top of the table, her fingers barely touching the wood. Hiccup had to admit she looked adorable. She looked so peaceful when she slept. And the fact that she dozed off on his own table brought a strange but familiar feeling at the same time inside his chest. His girlfriend was snoring slightly and her body moved ever so slowly as she breathed. Hiccup gave her a lopsided grin before leaning and whispering to her ear.

"Astrid"

The young girl felt a voice, slow and calm on her ear, it was soothing and the corners of her mouth crooked upwards.

"Astrid" the voice called again.

Hiccup chuckled slightly and tried shaking her by the shoulder gently to wake her up, careful not to startle her. "Hey, Astrid, wake up" he tried a little louder.

Astrid stirred a little bit and slowly opened her heavy lids, she was still sleepy. It seemed like she was still dreaming, the light ablaze in her eyes and she saw a shadow over it. After realizing that there was definitely someone hovering over her, she went to her feet in a matter of seconds and then saw the chief's son standing in front of her with a small smirk on his features. She took a deep breath and calmed herself down. It was just Hiccup who had caught her sleeping in his works. Oh no.

Hiccup had caught her _sleeping _in his works inside his workshop.

"Hey there sleepyhead, wouldn't how rather sleep in a cozy bed instead of an old workshop table?" He shook his head and started towards her. She looked awed. Astrid didn't want Hiccup to know that she almost ruined his organization and his works or rummage in his things.

"I'm so sorry Hiccup. I didn't want to ruin your projects" she started "I-I went bored when you left and I had nothing to do all afternoon, so I just came here, I tried not to mess your things up and then I accidentally fell asleep, I'm sorry, I-"

"Hey, hey, it totally okay" Hiccup chortled and grabbed her by the arms, gently pulling her closer. "In fact, I envy you because you got to sleep for a while."

Astrid looked a lot more relaxed but then her eyebrows knitted in concern. "Oh on, was it that bad? Did something happen?"

"Oh, something definitely happened. It involved talking and talking for three hours straight and I almost got older trying to conceal my sleepiness" the young Viking sighed and Astrid noticed the small bags forming in his eyes.

"You should rest Hiccup" she smiled sadly at him. "Why did you come here after the meeting? I mean, it's really late and don't have to go back home with your dad?" Astrid placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh right, I, uh, I didn't want to go back with him after watching that harsh look he gave me after the meeting, I used the excuse that I had to do something in here" Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck with his hand and nodded, looking down at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry that things didn't work out with your father" she started.

Hiccup sighed again and bit his lip. "Oh no it's okay, he acts the same way when it comes to the chiefing thing" then he shook his head and smiled, "So, you were checking out my stuff, eh? I hope you found your time to be procreative"

"Oh that, eh, I was just trying to kill some time and lost track of it. Also, I wanted to tell you that your projects and inventions are really turning out very well" Astrid wanted to start a new topic of conversation and somehow help Hiccup off his stress. So she lifted her arms and put them around the back of his neck, effectively bringing him closer.

"Well thank you milady, I'm flattered."

"But I really didn't want to mess you things and get another lecture from my angry boyfriend"

He chuckled and pressed his hands on the small of her back "Actually, I have to accept that this place does need some organization."

"And... I found something else, you know" she leaned closer her face almost touching his.

"Oh really? What's that?" He looked at her, his green eyes shining with the gleam of the candle.

"My name, written down, just that"

His eyebrows shot up, "Really? Where?"

"In your table" she gestured with her head towards the table beside them. He followed her gaze and saw it, the name he had written down, and then remembered.

"Wow, that- that was not so long ago, I-I remember the day I did it." He pulled away slightly, his arms still wrapped around her.

"Really? What happened? What was special about that day?" She asked curious.

Hiccup snorted and shook his head at the memory, "It was one hell of a day. It was one of those days that I was working my ass off all day long with my dad; he asked me to design some saddles, shadowing him in chiefing later, help in some diplomatic problems he had with some villagers, accompanying him in welcoming some traders from the other tribes that were here that day, then take care of a problem they had with that blasted windmill, a pair of kids where messing with their dragons, then-"

"Oh gods! Hiccup that really sounds like one shitty day, oh, I'm so sorry, what happened next?"

"Well, then Gobber. After I fatigued myself off, he told me I had to finish that sword I was making for Hoark, he said he needed it the day later," the memory alone made Hiccup distressed again, "Somehow I managed to finish that sword somewhere past midnight. I was so tired I didn't even have energy to go home. So I went to this room and sat down to rest a little bit. I wanted to wipe all the tired thoughts off my head and suddenly I just started to think about soothing things" he shrugged "my thoughts led me to you" he looked at her in the eye and she could've sworn that during the last minute, he'd turned even more handsome than usual. "I had my dagger in my hand and then I thought about how much I like your name and I found myself writing it in the first place that was close to me; that table." His voice came out as a whisper as he told her those things.

Astrid couldn't take her eyes off of him. She was listening carefully as she scanned him.

"So you really like my name, uh?" She came closer. Hiccup rested his forehead on hers and gave her his lopsided grin.

"Yeah, so that's how it happened" they both closed their eyes.

"I'm sorry you had a bad day"

"Stop apologizing, it's not your fault"

"I wish I could make things better"

Their voices were so low that only they could hear them. Hiccup reopened his eyes and leaned back to kiss the tip of her nose. "You do."

Astrid couldn't help but smile and pulled him down to her by the neck and kiss him gently. Hiccup let his eyes fall close again and roused into the kiss. Then, everything went quiet, just their breathing was audible for both of them. The kiss was gentle and passionate. Astrid's hand moved from his neck to his shoulders and back up to his hair, she wanted to feel him, and take these few minutes they managed to have just a few times a week now. She wanted to advantage every second with him she had.

She pulled him closer and made the kiss needier. She wanted him to know just how much she misses him and cares for him. After hearing that she made things better, she was determined to _make_ things better. She wanted to be his escape and to remind him that she'll be there for him always. Astrid attacked him with her lips and her hands moved everywhere. Hiccup's heart blissed at the intensity of her kisses, but didn't fall back. Hiccup's hands jerked her even closer. He didn't really know what's got into her, but he didn't want to stop. He tried to give her the same amount of greed to the kiss. Astrid pushed him against the wall and assaulted him hungrily. Hiccup gave a groan and put his hand on the back of her head to kiss her harder.

"Astrid" he mumbled against her lips. The chief's son pulled away a second just to begin a trail of kisses down her throat. She gave a tiny whimper.

"I know you like my name, Dragon boy" she giggled as he pressed harder to her and himself away from the wall. He ignored her and kept on his necking.

After a while, they both parted to catch some air. Hiccup rested their foreheads together as he ran his hand seductively down her spine to her hip.

"It getting really late" she breathed a laugh, "and I've been here way to long"

"I'm definitely glad I found you here" he pulled his head back reluctantly and saw she lowered her head avoiding his eyes in slight embarrassment but he crooked his fingers on her chin and pulled her head up to meet her beautiful blue eyes. He smiled as he moved her bangs from left eye with his hand. She sighed and put her hands on his chest to pull away, but he held her firm. His eyes went fervent and avid.

She frowned at him, "Hiccup really, it's late" she tried again but he didn't relent and she saw his eyes were burning in her soul. Her hands pressed harder on his chest but his arms were stubborn and pulled her closer. Hiccup kissed her again and she almost gives in. Astrid whined but Hiccup insisted.

"Mmm, don't go" he said as he pulled back again.

"Hiccup I have to, you have plans tomorrow and we'll be together at dinner because you promised" she gave him a sad smile and moved her hands to her back to grab his and unwrap them from her, giving them back to their owner.

"Yeah then, I guess I'll see you tomorrow night, or maybe earlier at lunch?" He asked with a hopeful gaze.

"Or maybe at lunch" she nodded. Astrid leaned to give him a long kiss in his cheek before letting go of his hands and starting to walk backwards away from his workshop as he leaned in the frame of the door observing her, her eyes never leaving his.

She stopped at the entrance of the forge still staring at him. Astrid smiled when he waved at her and turned around heading to her home.

The night had turned cold and Hiccup really needed some cover. He entered his little room and found himself touching her wooden name in his table and felt elated before blowing off the candle and walking to his own home.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Please review =)


End file.
